Locked Heart
by LightofaNewDawn
Summary: The warmth of family and the joy of friendship is always there to lift Cloud's spirit when he's in a bleak mood. But as wonderful as his birthday is, he still anxiously awaits to receive the one gift he had been hoping for the most... mild language


**A/N: **I wrote this for a contest on Deviantart, and even if I didn't win, I tweaked it up a bit and decided to post it here too =D

I guess you could call me a Cloti in this case, because I also support Zerith. But that's a discussion to save for another time ;)

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned the beautiful masterpiece that is Final Fantasy VII...but alas, I am only as old as that game itself (I was born in 1997!)

* * *

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna omnislash the guy's ass off_, Cloud thought bitterly.

The sun had slid under the horizon a long time ago. To Cloud, it seemed like eons. He couldn't remember the last time he had encountered so many monsters on the route back to Edge, and he was worn to the core. He sighed as he directed Fenrir through the dimly lit streets, swerving deftly around the few residents that were still out. They didn't flinch; they were used to the nerve-racking proximity of Fenrir. He had become a common presence in Edge in the evening.

In his mind, Cloud mentally began to groan when he remembered that the bar was still open. He had been hoping for some peace and quiet after his last errand; he couldn't call it a satisfactory delivery day. He had arguments with two customers and misplaced a package in his hurry to make up lost time. It was just one of those bad days, he supposed. After all, even if his business was successful, there were those few little bumps in the road he had to deal with. But it wasn't his fault that someone sent the wrong package. Cloud hated the jerk who sent him back. He was only hoping he'd never have to work that retard again.

Fenrir finally pulled up next to the 7th Heaven. Cloud sighed as he turned his beloved vehicle off and tucked his glasses back to his pocket. He really should deal with the new delivery routes once he went in, but he was just so damn frustrated and tired. _A fifteen minute nap couldn't hurt, could it? _Then Tifa would have no reason to call him a workaholic.

He opened the door and a hand flew to his eyes, darkening his vision. He tensed and contemplated whether he should strike his attacker in the stomach or neck, before a familiar voice halted him.

"Hi, Cloud." A soft giggle.

He sighed in exasperation, letting the tension leave his muscles. "What is it, Tifa?" Cloud groaned. "What do you want?"

"You'll see…"

Cloud wished he could break out his sword and spew a few fine threats at her. Anyone else he would've brushed off in utter annoyance, like Barret or Yuffie. But Tifa was a completely different story. He begrudgingly decided to play along, then make a beeline for his bed.

He then realized that the bar was empty. The only thing breaking the silence was the sound of him and Tifa breathing. "Why did you close the bar?"

Tifa gave no reply as she began walking him to the far end of the room, pressing her hand on his back to guide him. Cloud could hear soft scuffles from across the distance. "Denzel? Marlene?" he called.

All he heard was "_shhh!" _and more giggling. What kind of practical joke was this?

A few more steps, scuffles, and giggles, then Tifa stopped him. "Alright, ready? One, two, three!" She drew her hand away.

"Happy birthday!" The children jumped out at him and tackled him in little bear hugs. They laughed as they wrapped their arms around him.

"What…?" Cloud blinked in confusion down at Denzel and Marlene grasping him tightly. He noticed that sitting on the bar behind them was a crude but delectable looking cake. Although it was slightly crooked and slathered unevenly with pink frosting, Cloud couldn't resist a small smile.

"You guys remembered…" He looked back at the two children, squatting down and wrapping his own arms around them. "Thank you."

"We made the cake by ourselves!" Marlene said proudly.

"Sorry that the frosting's pink," Denzel mumbled, his face slightly red. "But we sorta mixed the letters that were supposed to be on it with the white frosting. Hope you don't mind."

"It's great, guys," Cloud insisted, ruffling his hair fondly. "It's perfect. Honest."

"Good, cause it took us three tries to get it right!" Marlene beamed.

They pulled back, shaking with excitement. "Cloud, we have something else!" Denzel said. "We'll be right back!" They dashed upstairs, stomping all the way.

When he could no longer hear their footsteps, Cloud turned around to a grinning Tifa. "You arranged all this, didn't you."

"You know me too well," she admitted shyly. "Denzel and Marlene were the ones that came up with all the ideas, though."

"I have to thank you for it." Cloud broke into one of his rare, sincere smiles. "I was having a rough day until I stepped in here."

He watched Tifa's cheeks tint scarlet. "It's nothing, really. Oh, but I do have something for you from me." She timidly held out a small package.

Cloud took it and opened the tiny box. Inside was a small pendant of a silver heart, with a keyhole in its center. He couldn't help smirking as he took it out. "Lockhart?" he asked.

Tifa blushed a deeper shade of red and averted her gaze. "I know it's corny," she said, "but think of it as a piece of me watching out for you wherever you go."

He examined the pendant, which was smooth and finely crafted. He noticed a tiny Fenrir engraved inside the keyhole. Elite workmanship, probably really expensive too. He smiled again. "Thanks, Tifa," he said.

Cloud recalled when he and Tifa used to live in Nibelheim, hardly speaking to each other or playing together. He hadn't imagined living with Tifa and two kids on their own when he was thirteen, leaving to pursue SOLDIER. She had been at his side in the Mako reactor in Nibelheim, in Midgar, all across the Planet, under the Highwind, and when the Meteor struck. And he never dreamed that she'd agree to start their new lives together, or help him build the city of Edge. But Tifa had always been there, and even now, doing silly little things like throwing Cloud a small birthday party. She had become a part of his life.

Cloud's nostalgic memories were cut short by Tifa. "Oh! Cloud, Marlene and Denzel are coming!" Her hands covered his eyes once again. He heard many more footsteps than there should have been coming down the stairs.

When Tifa removed her hands, Cloud found himself speechless. Standing in front of him were Vincent, Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Red XIII, and Cait Sith. All their companions from before Meteorfall. They all smiled at him, even Vincent, and chorused, "Happy birthday!"

"It's so like you to forget your own birthday!" Yuffie chided.

"You made Marlene work so hard to do all this? What kind of father are you?" Barret scolded mockingly, emphasizing _father _heavily.

"A very lucky one," Cloud replied, smirking in return.

"Sorry we couldn't invite more people," Denzel said. "They were the only ones who could make it on short notice."

Cloud didn't know what to say. He could only smile. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled so many times. It was a good feeling he had missed. Eventually, he managed to say, "Thank you, guys."

* * *

After the party ended and he tucked the children into bed, Cloud finally went to his room. He was even more exhausted than before returning home, but he was also happy. They hadn't forgotten his birthday when he did. And the small party made all the frustration of his job worth it. He was working to keep this family happy, to keep Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene happy. He'd do anything to make sure of that.

Cloud then noticed someone lying on his bed, breathing softly. He quietly walked up to it to find a collapsed Tifa tangled in his covers. She must have fallen asleep waiting for him. She went up right after they cleaned up, saying she had something to do. It looked like she was just looking for some time to talk to Cloud alone.

He gently brushed a strand of Tifa's hair away from her cheek, examining her sleeping face. The faintest of dark circles were painted under her eyes. She had obviously worked hard to make sure all the people that came could come, as well as arrange all the food they feasted on. Tifa even took the liberty of doing his paperwork for him that night. He imagined she was even more tired than he was. Cloud fingered his new pendant thoughtfully, which was now hung around his neck.

As gently as he could, Cloud lifted Tifa and laid her in her own bed, pulling the covers over her. As he smoothed the sheets on her, she began to stir. He quickly drew his hand back as Tifa opened her eyes.

"Did you enjoy the party?" she asked drowsily.

"I loved it," Cloud answered. "Thank you, Tifa."

"Mmm." She shifted as Cloud sat down on the bed beside her. "Cloud…can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"We've known each other since we were kids," she began slowly. "And now, we've been living together for almost three years now. Does this…change anything between us?"

Silence was Cloud's only response. He didn't have any reply to that. He didn't know _how_ to reply to that.

"Sorry," Tifa said quickly. "Stupid question."

"No. It's not that. Tifa…we're family now," he said quietly. His heart tightened in his chest with warmth as he absorbed the significance of that word. _Family._ "Nothing will ever change that."

"I really like the sound of that," she remarked. "Family. We're not exactly a mother or father, but we're close enough to keep Denzel and Marlene happy."

"Do you think I'm a good father?"

Tifa drew in a sharp breath, as if she were surprised that he would call himself such a name. She then smiled softly. "I think you can leave that question to answer itself."

Cloud help the slightest pang of guilt knot in his chest. He thought he had been horrible. A father was supposed to watch out for his family, but instead, he leaves them without his watchful protection for days at a time. "Tifa…I'm sorry I can't be there for you all the time."

"Don't say that!" she cried suddenly. "You do more than enough for us."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! Denzel and Marlene love you. I…"

Cloud waited for her to finish, but the words weren't coming out. Why did he have a sinking feeling in his heart? "Well, good night, Tifa." He squeezed her shoulder briefly before standing up and going to his own bed.

"Good night...Cloud…"

He just barely heard those words before he passed out. He failed to notice Tifa fingering her own pendant that had been hidden under her vest; an intricate key with Fenrir engraved at the top. And he didn't hear the faintest whisper that escaped Tifa's lips as she turned her back to him.

"I love you."


End file.
